The lost legend
by cerberus666
Summary: When an accident in the lab goes wrong the avengers find themselves in slyrim.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: this is after Loki has redeemed himself and is working with the avengers _**

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?", DR Banner asked for the fifth time.

"Yes I'm sure Bruce", Tony Stark said exasperated. They were finishing off building a teleporter that should take them to Asgard.

Tony put the apple in its range to see if it works. He walked over to the control pad and pressed the button. A bright light consumed the room blinding them for a few moments.

"Well it appears it does", Bruce said when the light was gone and so was the apple.

"Jarvis tell the others to pack their stuff were going to Asgard", Tony said as he ran for the elevator.

"Wait, Tony we don't even know if it went to Asgard!", Bruce shouted after him.

"Where else would it go!", Tony shouted just as the doors closed behind him.

Two hours later all seven avengers were standing within signal of the machine. Tony set a timer and ran to join the others.

"Are you sure we don't need spare cloths and stuff Thor?", Natasha asked.

"Yes I am quite sure my mother said she would get you all some Asgardian clothing"

Before anyone could speak light filled the room and they vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: I would like to thank What'sItToYa and Marching Knight for the reviews. **_

* * *

That night seven beams of light cascaded across the land of skyrim. One near Riften another near Dawnstar, Riverwood, Solitude, Morthal, Rorkistead and Markarth.

* * *

Delphine carefully dabbed the strangers head with a wet cloth. She noticed that his fever had gone so she put the cloth back in the bucket of water. She found him when she was investigating a strange light. He has long blonde hair and is very muscular. She had no idea what happened to knock him out since he had no visible injuries on him.

A soft groan came from the man drawing her attention. He opened his deep blue eyes and looked into Delphines "where am I?", he asked.

"Riverwood"

"where?", he looked genially confused.

"where are you from?", Delphine asked him.

"Asgard", he said simply.

"is that another world or something?"

"yes it is, but that isn't the point I need to find my friends"

"you should ask the Jarl of Whiterun if there was any more weird lights", the guy nodded "but first you should rest"

"of course"

"I'm Delphine by the way"

"Thor"

* * *

Brynjolf was heading back from an errand when he saw the light near Riften. He found a tall, dark-haired man unconscious lying on the grass. He toke the man back with him to the thieves guild.

Loki woke up seeing the cold ceiling of the guild. He noticed he was out of his old armour and in a green shirt and grey trowsers. He turned his head and saw people walking around in thieves guild armour. One person spotted him awake.

"Awake huh good I'll tell Brynjolf", Sapphire told Loki.

"Wait where am I?"

"really, you don't recognise the armour?", Sapphire asked gobsmacked.

"seriously where am I?"

"Riften, thieves guild"

"where?", he looked even more confused.

"Syrim duh"

"well then I shouldn't be here", he said simply.

"What do you mean?", this time she was confused.

"I was meant to be in Asgard"

"well you better talk to Brynjolf", she started walking away "come on then"

They walked over the bridge "wait here" Sapphire told Loki.

Loki sat down next to a brown-haired man while Sapphire started talking to a man. The man was drawing a picture of a young nord women with dark blonde hair. She was wearing heavy armour.

"Who is she?", Loki asked the man who didn't even look up.

"Lucy the dragon born, thieves guild master and assassin, companion, thane of most places, everyone knows her", this time the man looked up.

"I'm not from around here. Anyway where is she?", Loki looked into the mans eyes which fulled with sorrow at that question.

"She went missing five years ago and is presumed dead", he spat out the last word like it was poison.

"Rune come here", Brynjolf called over to them.

The man sat next to Loki got up and walked over to Brynjolf just out off ear shot. Rune seemed to nod in understanding. Soon both men walked over to Loki.

"Lad how would you like to make some coin"

* * *

Captain America woke up in the cold and snow. He heard a distant howl of wolves. Steve got on his feet and had a look around. He saw a bright fire burning in the distance, he ran towards it but it kept on getting bigger and bigger. Soon he was by the fire. He looked up and saw it was twice as big as him. A massive thump got his attention as he saw a figure coming towards him. With every step the ground shook. A wolf ran up to the figure but as soon as the club went down the wolf vanished.

Steve turned and ran but the giant was gaining on him. The sound of an arrow zipping through the air was followed by a loud growling. A hand grabbed Steves arm and pulled him to the ground. Four people ran past him all clad in full battle armour. Steve turned to the person that has pushed him to the ground, she was wearing light armour with a dagger strapped to her waist. She had a bow in her hand with an arrow drawn. Her brown hair went to her shoulders and she had face paint in the shape of claw marks across her face.

Steve felt the ground shake on last time before the commotion stopped.

"Aela who's this and what is he wearing?", a man in heavy armour asked the woman who had saved Steve.

"I don't know Farkas", Aela replied as the three other people started walking over.

"I'm captain Steve Rogers", Steve said as he got up, he was about the same height as Farkas and about as couple of inches taller than Aela.

"I'm Aela, this is Farkas, Ria, Athis and Njada", said Aela as she pointed to each with her red war paint made steves hairs stand up, even though the paint was in a little amount it still had an effect. Athis is a Drunmer but to Steve he looked weird and quite frankly creepy with the dark skin and red eyes. Njada was the only one of them that didn't creep him out too much.

"Would you mind telling me where I am please", Steve asked politely.

"We are off the borders of Mortal. We were investigating a strange light", Farkas' thick voice came into the conversation.

"Oh well where is Morthal in Asgard?", Steve wasn't even sure that he was in Asgard anymore. Sure Thor had told Steve and the rest of the avengers of beasts and giants but these people were nowhere near as dressed in the same type of armour as Thor and Loki.

"Asgard I don't know if such place. You are in skyrim.", Alea replied.

"Do you think he is on Skooma?", Farkas whispered to Aela quite enough that Steve didn't hear.

"You could come back to Whiterun with us if you want but first we should get you some cloths", Aela said ignoring Farkas' comment.

Ria went in her bag and brought out some heavy armour for Steve to wear. He quickly put it on. it was the same as Farkas' armour.

"You haven't seen a shield anywhere have you?", he asked once ready.

"I believe I saw one near by", Athis startled Steve because he had not heard him talk yet. Steve had a look around and soon he found his shield.

"You didn't answer if you where coming with us", Aela spoke up.

"Yes I would like to. Where there anyother strange lights?", Steve asked after a moment.

"why?" Asked Ria.

"My friends are mean to be here" Steve said as they started walking.

"You can ask the Jarl of Whiterun but we won't be there for another week", Farkas said from the front.

* * *

Bruce woke up in a bed of a place that was the opposite to what Asgard was described to be. The supposed golden walls were made of stone and the king sized bed with a mattress and pillows to die for was replaced with a bed roll. A little girl dressed in a simple blue dress came into the room.

"Who are you? Where do you come from?", she asked.

"I'm bruce and I come from America", Bruce answered nervously.

"is that somewhere in Cyrodiil?", she as inocently.

"No umm… where am I?", bruce asked after a moment.

"Your in the winking skeever inn in Solitude"

"Is there someone who I can talk to?", bruce asked. Soon the little girl ran off.

* * *

Natash woke up in the snow serrounded by people. They were all dressed like guards. She curiously got up and the guards led her to the jarl.

The jarl was a simple nord slumped on his chair looking rather bord.

"what is your business here witch?", The jarl spoke. Surly this wasn't Asgard Natasha spoke. It was also the way he spoke. Asgardians weren't against witches they considered it as a blessing.

"I come here to find my team, I believe they too have been lost in this world", she made herself seem even more not from this place where ever it was.

"If it is the strange lights that you are looking for you will have to wait till we get a message about them but until then you can stay here" Natasha was taken back from his kindness. She nodded a reply and was give a room at the windpeak inn.

* * *

Clint grimaced when he woke up. He heard a loud roar of pain that made his head sting even more. He quickly found his bow and arrows. The roar sounded again. Clint loaded an explosive arrow and started making his way in the direction of the noise. He found himself by a small village. The roofs of the houses were on fire as guards desperately tried to kill the golden scaled dragon. While the men and women tried unsuccessful to put out the fire smothering their homes.

Clint was taken back but the sight. He had never seen a dragon even though Thor told him and the others about there being dragons on Asgard he never thought he would see one. Clint watched as the dragon picked up a guard by the head and tossed him around like he was playing with its food.

Clint aimed his bow at the dragons eye and fired. The arrow found its place and exploded. The dragon screeched out in pain. With a few flaps of its wings it took of into the air looking for the person that had shot it. Clint watched as the dragon vanished behind him. Clint saw some of the renaming guards walked towards him. But before Clint could speak he saw the guards look up in horror. When Clint looked behind him he saw the dragon coming back. With its one eye on him.

Clint pulled an acid arrow from his quiver and loaded his bow in one quick motion. He released the arrow and saw as the dragon are it in mid-air. Clint smiled at that. Soon the dragon was dead on the ground.

"There was no point in that", said a guard from behind him "It's just going to come back now the dragonborn's dead"

"What are you talking about?", Clint asked turning around. The guards looked at him in shock. Clint realised that he was the only one in jeans and a tee-shirt "Yeah I'm not from around here", Clint said rubbing the back of his head.

"We noticed", said the same guard that had spoke before "I noticed that the dragon was attracted by a strange light in the woods, you don't know anything about that do you?", the guard asked.

"Of course not", Clint lied.

"Whatever lets get you some proper cloths so you can fit in, what type of amour do you take light , medium or heavy?", Asked the soldier, going through his bag.

"Umm… light", Clint decided. He quickly put on his armour and then took the time to look around, the village was no longer on fire. He was just out of the forest he came out of. He could see mountains in the distance.

"So where are you heading?", The soldier broke him out of his trance.

"The nearest city I suppose"

"well then you have a choice between Whiterun and Riften, I would say Riften because we have a main road that will get you there in a few days"

"How many days?"

"About three, one and shall if you take a horse"

"I guess I'll just walk thanks for the help"

"Wait we have horse that needs returning to the stables there why don't you take that back for us and since you don't have a sword and there can't be some really nasty creatures out there, you can take mine", Clint like Natasha was taken back by his kindness. So he accepted the sword and went to get the horse.

* * *

Tony woke up in the cold snow outside of Dawnstar. He head pounded at the thought of getting up but once up he could see a hooded person walking towards him. He quickly brushed off the snow and picked up his mark 59 suitcase and by then the hooded figure had reached him. The mans face was covered and he was holding a large machete.

"Hi could you tell me where I am?" Tony asked the man who reminded him of fury. the man had a small beard and a serious look on his face.

"You are in Dawnstar" was all the man said before he walked away.

Tony could see the lights of a town ahead and decided to check it out.

Tony heard music from a large house and went in to see if he could get anywhere to rest. When he entered windpeak inn he went to the man at the bar.

"Hey do you have a room?", tony asked.

"It's ten per night"

"Urm… you see I don't have any money"

"I already noticed that" the guy said Tony noticed people were staring at him and he suddenly realised that he must look stupid since he was the only one in jeans.

"How about I work for it"

"You can work in the mines and chop wood for the fire I guess. Two weeks of that and I will give you a place to eat sleep and some suitable cloths but you have to earn thirty a day on mining and chopping"

"Deal" Tony said shaking the mans hand.


End file.
